Parce que c'est ainsi
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Différents OS sur les personnages de Magi. Peut contenir des OC et des UA.
1. Mon fils

_Bonjour, bonsoir :) !_

_Alors ayant découvert Magi depuis peu et ayant carrément adoré cet anime, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'OS concernant ce monde, oh combien mystérieux. _

_Cet OS est tiré de la scène qui se trouve dans l'épisode 23. En espérant que cela vous plaise :)._

**_Merci à ma Sora pour m'avoir corrigée ! Elle est bien courageuse !_**

* * *

Les cris étaient assourdissants. Les magiciens lançaient des sorts sans grand succès. Leurs Borgs ne résistaient pas à l'assaut des Djinns noirs.

Les êtres issus des Rokhs noirs anéantissaient la ville de la magie. Des habitants tentaient de fuir tant bien que mal. Mais certains se retrouvaient bloqués sous les ruines des bâtiments.

Un enfant pleurait, appelant à l'aide son père qui tentait de le sauver. Tout comme sa femme qui se trouvait ensevelie sous les pierres à côté de son enfant.

_Rendez le moi._

\- Papa j'ai mal ! Aide-moi ! Sanglota un enfant de quatre ans, ses jambes bloquées sous ce qui avait été sa maison.

Sa mère à ses côtés, tentait de bouger le bas de son corps tout en implorant du regard son époux en face d'elle.

L'homme se pencha vers les deux personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux, et impuissant, tenta de pousser la masse que représentait les pierres.

_Rendez le moi._

\- C'est bientôt fini d'accord ? Accroche-toi !

Une ombre passa au-dessus d'eux. Les pleurs de l'enfant se stoppèrent durant quelques instants et son regard fut rempli d'effroi. Son père tourna la tête et serra son fils contre lui en voyant l'un de ces monstres noirs qui s'apprêtait à les écraser.

_Rendez le moi !_

Un éclair blanc s'interposa entre les créatures des ténèbres et les êtres normaux. La robe blanche flotta légèrement au vent. De longs cheveux blonds bougeaient avec grâce dans le vide et un sceptre reposait dans la main droite de la magicienne. La haine, la rage et la tristesse se lisaient dans ses yeux tandis que son Borg éloignait les Djinns noirs.

_Rendez le moi !_

La Magi se dressait tout en foudroyant ces monstres qui tentaient de briser sa protection. Mais détruite, elle l'était déjà. Son corps n'avait même pas un mois encore à vivre. Il était en pleine guerre. Et surtout. Surtout, le plus important, on _le_ lui avait pris.

\- Vous avez volé le Magos de Titus…

C'était à cause d'eux. Pour eux qu'il s'était sacrifié. Pour empêcher que cela se produise. Et son acte n'avait rien fait. Ou si…

\- Et c'est pour ça que votre taille a autant augmentée !

Elle comprenait. Elle voyait bien ce qui était arrivé. Le Djinn tenta une nouvelle attaque contre la protection. La pierre du sceptre de celle qui choisissait les rois s'illumina d'un coup. Le visage de Schéhérazade se peignit d'un masque où se lisait la haine ainsi que la douleur.

\- Rendez-moi … Commença la magicienne, la voix imprégnée de colère.

La magie de la Magi se libéra d'un coup, agrandissant son Borg, faisant éloigner les créatures composées de Rokhs noirs.

\- Mon fils ! Hurla la magicienne.

Qu'on le veuille ou non. Pour elle. Pour Schéhérazade. Pour la Magi de l'Empire Reim. Titus n'était pas qu'un simple clone.

Il était bien plus.

Il était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde après l'Empire qu'elle servait.

Titus.

Son Titus.

Il était son fils. Et comme toute mère qui se respecte, elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même quand il s'agissait de son enfant.

Elle ne l'avait pas porté en son sein, et alors ?

Titus était son fils, et personne ne pourrait la contredire.


	2. L'ombre du roi

_Voici un peu OS sur Mei-chan :)_

* * *

Koumei avait toujours été dans l'ombre de Koen.

Toujours caché derrière la silhouette imposante de son ainé.

Toujours le nez dans les livres ou bien les parchemins.

Son frère était son opposé. Koen possédait un charisme à toute épreuve et une volonté inébranlable. Dès qu'il entrait dans une salle, le temps lui-même se figeait devant ce conquérant de donjons. Un seul mot de sa part arrivait à faire plier le plus récalcitrant des adversaires.

Un seul de ses regards coupait la voix de toute une assemblée.

Il pouvait, si on en croyait les rumeurs, finir une guerre à lui seul. Un surhomme disait même certains.

Voilà ce qu'était Koen aux yeux de la nation.

Il était inondé de lumière.

Alors que Koumei, lui restait toujours dans l'obscurité. Le nez plongé dans de vieux ouvrages ou encore en train de dresser des plans de batailles pour aider celui qu'il nommait son roi.

Il n'aimait pas trop être exposé au regard de tous, même si il avait réussi à conquérir un donjon, il savait pertinemment bien que les combats n'étaient pas faits pour lui.

Même son frère ainé le savait et préférait le laisser dans l'ombre. Le laisser en sécurité.

Vivant.

Quant à Kouha, Koumei ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre quand ce dernier le traitait de moche. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses continuerait à le nommer comme ça. Même si cela s'avérait être vexant pour lui-même, Koumei ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ces quelques mots. Chacun avait sa manière de lui dire je t'aime.

L'un le mettait de côté. L'autre l'insultait.

Il était dans leurs ombres. Mais bien plus dans celle de Koen.

L'un était lumière.

L'autre obscurité.

Deux parties ne formant qu'une au final.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Koumei ?

\- Si j'en crois le nombre d'hommes qu'ils ont, il vaudrait mieux attaquer par la face Ouest. Ils en seraient alors déstabilisés.

Un des conseillers de Koen tenta une parole. Mais un geste sec de la main du roux stoppa nette la future action.

\- Nous attaquerons par L'Ouest.

La phrase mit fin à la réunion. Personne n'oserait reprendre le conquérant. Personne.

Sauf Koumei.

\- Pourtant, les attaquer par le Nord nous donnerait la chance d'éviter le moins de blessés possible.

Le cadet sentit le regard de son frère s'abattre sur lui. Un regard perçant. Un regard où se lisait la soif de connaissance. Mais aussi une confiance totale en celui qui s'y reflétait.

\- Très bien. Nous attaquerons par le Nord.

Koen avait beau être la lumière et Koumei l'ombre, il ne faisait que ce dernier lui disait, lui suggérait.

Et pour cause.

La lumière, sans son ombre, n'est rien.

Koumei avait toujours été dans l'ombre de Koen.

Et cela, pour rien au monde, il ne le changerait.


	3. Histoire

**_Et voici un petit OS sur Hakuryuu et Hakuyuu, son premier grand frère !_**

**_En espérant que cela vous plaise ~_**

* * *

Une petite voix empreinte d'innocence résonna aux oreilles du brun. Ce dernier se tourna et croisa le regard apeuré du petit dernier de sa famille.

L'ainé laissa naitre un sourire tendre sur son visage et posa le parchemin qu'il étudiait avant d'ouvrir ses bras. Ni une, ni deux, Hakuryuu se jeta dans les bras de son frère, retrouvant chaleur et sécurité.

Le grand brun resserra sa prise et cala son petit frère contre son torse, ses yeux bleus rivés sur le visage apaisé du petit.

\- Hakuryuu, il est tard. Tu en as conscience au moins ?

\- Je sais bien….

La faible voix du plus jeune inquiéta grandement le plus âgé. Hakuyuu se releva, tenant fermement Hakuryuu dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier.

Délicatement, il le reposa sous ses draps et s'asseya auprès d'Hakuryuu qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Encore ce rêve. Chuchota le petit brun, les yeux remplis de terreur.

Plissant les yeux devant les larmes qui venaient de se mettre à couler sur les joues du troisième prince de l'empire Kô, Hakuyuu s'allongea contre le petit corps frêle qui cacha son visage contre le torse de son frère, inondant le tissu blanc par de gros sanglots.

\- Raconte-moi ce rêve Hakuryuu.

\- Tout brûle. La maison et toi. Et Hakuren. Et papa aussi. Et j'ai peur. Et plus je vais vers la sortie, plus elle s'éloigne. Expliqua en tremblant le petit frère.

Voyant de nouveau venir un flot de larmes, le prince de l'empire Ko, serra le corps frêle contre lui en passant une main dans le minuscule dos qui était secoué. Doucement, il commença à le bercer tout en lui chantonnant une berceuse qui datait de l'époque où Kuyruu n'était qu'un petit bébé.

Une époque où son père ne les avaient pas encore pris, lui et Hakuren pour leur parler d'Al Thamen.

Une époque où il pouvait rire sans craindre la perte de son empire.

Une époque si lointaine et si proche en même temps.

L'absence de bruit lui remit les pieds sur terre. Hakuryuu semblait s'être calmé et le regardait avec des yeux implorants.

\- S'il te plait… Hakuyuu… Raconte-moi une histoire…

\- Une histoire ?

\- Pour m'aider à m'endormir… Murmura le petit brun.

Le plus grand des deux se redressa et commença une histoire parlant de dragons, de magiciens, de princesses et d'autres merveilles. Les yeux tristes du petit prince firent place à de grands yeux émerveillés et fascinés par les dires de son ainé. Un éclat de rire sorti même des petites lèvres quand Hakuyuu lui mima la grenouille en proie à un dragon.

\- Merci Hakyuu. Ria le plus petit, son cauchemar vite oublié.

\- Hakuryuu. Le reprit sérieusement son frère, je te promets que jamais, moi, Hakuren et père ne mourront. Nous serons toujours là. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Rassuré par les paroles de son ainé, le dernier s'endormit dans un sommeil profond, la tête contre le torse de son frère.

Deux jours plus tard, Hakuryuu était marqué à vie par le feu


	4. Le rôle d'une mère

_Bonsoir ~ Alors voici un OS assez particulier, vu qu'il comporte trois OC, dont le mien._  
_j'espère malgré tout que vous l'aimerez ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La porte en bois clair s'était légèrement assombrie en un rien de temps. De gros nuages assombrissaient le ciel au-dessus de l'Empire Kou.

Face à l'ouverture encore fermée, le troisième prince, maintenant âgé de vingt-trois ans, prit une grande inspiration avant de franchir le seuil du pavillon.

Il traversa un long couloir, ses deux longues mèches roses se mouvant avec grâce au rythme de ses pas. D'une main plutôt hésitante, il fit coulisser une autre porte et entra sans bruit, ses yeux roses rivés sur la femme qui s'y trouvait.

Il plia ses jambes devant la petite table et poussa un léger bruit pour signaler sa présence.

La forme féminine se tourna aussitôt vers lui et malgré le fait que ce soit lui qui se soit manifesté, Kouha ne put empêcher un petit sursaut.

Les cheveux clairs de la femme étaient attachés en un chignon lâche, ses mains se tordaient dans le vide et elle posa un regard voilé sur le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face.

Les yeux du prince se remplirent de douleur en voyant l'image qu'était devenue sa mère. Une coquille où juste la folie régnait.

\- Bonjour maman. Souffla le conquérant de Leraje.

La main de la femme se posa sans douceur sur l'épaule du jeune homme, scrutant son visage comme pour chercher un nom ou un souvenir.

La laissant faire par habitude, Kouha plongea dans ses souvenirs, cherchant à se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Certes, il s'inquiétait énormément pour sa mère, mais une autre inquiétude était apparue aux yeux du prince quand il avait appris la nouvelle.

Son regard quitta le labyrinthe des songes pour croiser celui de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Et c'est douloureusement qu'il y vit une folie qu'il connaissait bien. Et pour cause. Il possédait la même.

La même folie qui s'éveillait à la vue du sang. La même folie dont il avait peur maintenant.

Doucement, il parla de ce que le monde avait traversé ces dernières années. De ce qu'il avait vu.

Des combats qu'il avait faits en compagnie de son double féminin de cœur. Des gens à qui il avait pris la vie. Ceux qu'il avait croisés et avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié.

Et puis il lui parla d'elle. La demie-sœur de Sinbad, qui l'avait enfermée pour la protéger de sa magie si particulière. Il lui parla de la fugue qu'elle avait fait et de sa rencontre avec le Magi errant qui l'aida à dompter ses dons ainsi qu'à conquérir un donjon,de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, sur ce champ de bataille où il avait appris qu'Aladdin était un Magi, aux grands yeux verts de la jeune fille qui s'étaient peint de peur en voyant le conquérant des sept mers. Et puis cette réunion où il avait écouté Aladdin leur expliquer, à lui et ses frères, des choses qui dépassaient l'entendement.

Il ria discrètement en déclarant la nouvelle qui l'avait marqué. Sa sœur jumelle lui avait annoncé la bouche en cœur qu'elle était désormais en couple avec un certain Magi noir. Magi qui en question fit une drôle de grimace tout en passant sa main autour de la taille de Rhu.

Kouha marqua une pause. Savoir sa sœur heureuse calmait ses élans de folie. Enfin, presque. La raison de sa visite lui revenue en mémoire.

\- Maman, chuchota le prince. Je suis venu aussi pour vous dire autre chose que cela.

Remarquant qu'on s'adressait de nouveau à elle, la femme se pencha vers le visage efféminé de son fils, et attendit. Dans un souffle, le garçon aux cheveux roses laissa échapper la nouvelle.

Il manqua de sursauter quand deux mains lui attrapèrent le visage avec douceur et que deux grands yeux roses pâles le dévoraient avec un amour qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Des yeux qui ne s'étaient pas teint de folie, de cette folie.

Il senti deux lèvres se poser sur son front avant d'entendre un simple murmure presque inaudible.

Alors qu'il voulut serrer sa mère contre lui, le visage de Kouha croisa son regard et perdit les quelques couleurs qu'il venait d'acquérir en y retrouvant la démence habituelle.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait au loin. L'odeur de la pluie se faisait encore sentir dans les jardins. Le troisième prince salua rapidement ses deux frères ainés avant de laisser sa jumelle le serrer dans ses bras, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas remarquer l'énorme suçon dans son cou.

\- Ça a été ? Questionna la fille aux cheveux immaculés.

\- Plus ou moins. Répondit en souriant le conquérant de donjon.

\- Bon écoute moi attentivement Kouha, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Ils ne seront pas comme toi ! S'écria Rhu en reconnaissant les faux sourires que son jumeau offrait pour qu'on lui fiche la paix. Et s'ils le sont, et bien on sera là comme En-nii et Mei-nii l'ont été pour toi !

\- Rhu s'il te plait. Le coupa le rose, la voix aussi froide que la neige.

\- Fais c'que tu veux, mais gâche pas tout. Grogna la descendante de la Djinn tout en mettant dans les mains de son frère une pelote de laine blanche.

\- Euh… Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ? Questionna Kouha en désignant les longues aiguilles à tricoter qui dépassaient.

\- Va t'assoir dessus ! S'exclama la jeune fille en contournant le couloir, ne voyant pas que tapis dans un coin, un certain mage noir la suivait, un sourire pour le moins étrange aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses entra dans une pièce et frissonna en y sentant un air hivernal dans la dite chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme assise sur la chaise qui semblait occupée à bouger ses mains sur une large page qui se colorisait de vert et de bleu tout en rajoutant des touches de noir.

A pas de velours, il se pencha vers la brune et souffla dans l'oreille de cette dernière qui lâcha tout ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains avant de se retourner pour geler celui qui avait osé la déranger. Quand elle réalisa que l'idiot en question n'était rien d'autre que Kouha Ren, ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle baissa ses yeux verts le sol, ses mains se tordant entre elles, tâchées par la peinture.

\- Un peu plus et je me serais retrouvé en glaçon ! Risqua dans un sourire le prince.

Voyant le manque de réaction de la part de la jeune fille en face de lui, le détenteur de Leraje plia ses jambes sur le sol et posa sa tête sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de la demie-sœur de Sinbad, qui cessa de tordre ses mains, préférant se pencher sur Kouha, ses longs cheveux noirs chatouillant le visage de ce dernier.

\- Un.. Un… Un problème ?

\- Non. Je veux juste être un peu comme ça. Juste quelques minutes. Répondit dans un murmure le frère de l'empereur de Kô.

_Dans un souffle, le garçon en cheveux rose laissa échapper sa nouvelle._

_\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient aussi ça. Cette folie que je tiens de toi. Je ne veux pas que mes enfants l'ai à leur tour._

_Il manqua de sursauter quand deux mains lui attrapèrent le visage avec douceur et que deux grands yeux roses pâles le dévoraient avec un amour qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Des yeux qui ne s'étaient pas teint de folie, de cette folie._

_Il senti deux lèvres se poser sur son front avant d'entendre un simple murmure presque inaudible._

_\- Tout ira bien Kouha. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Tout ira bien._

Kouha senti de fines caresses passer sur son cuir chevelu avec douceur et réaffirma sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

* * *

Sur la pointe des pieds, une jeune fille aux yeux écarlates et à la chevelure de soie noire referma la porte légèrement entre-ouverte quand un toussotement sur sa gauche l'a ramena dans la réalité.

Et c'est avec toute la volonté qu'elle pouvait avoir, que Sora se retenu de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant les cheveux de Rhu, si habituellement disciplinés, partir dans tous les sens.

La compagne de Judal laissa un soupir échapper de ses lèvres et embarqua Sora avec elle, ses pensées tournant dans sa tête à toute vitesse.

Même si elle était folle, elle l'avait reconnu. Rhu en était sûre.

On ne peut oublier son fils. Et on sait toujours comment faire pour le consoler.

C'est ça le rôle d'une maman.


End file.
